


lightning strikes relentless artwork

by kuwlshadow



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 14:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7897105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuwlshadow/pseuds/kuwlshadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illustration created for the story, lightning strikes relentless, by author Failegaidin for the challenge Het Big Bang 2016.</p>
            </blockquote>





	lightning strikes relentless artwork

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FaileGaidin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/gifts).



  
  
Source: [Background](http://moonglowlilly.deviantart.com/art/Stock-Bg-6y-378893933)  



End file.
